


The Girl Known As Kagome

by WhisperingKage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came out of nowhere her foot falls nearly inaudible. Her body was hidden by a black cloak. Blue eyes gazed back with a dark and silent fury. He didn't know it then but she would bring with her a wave a change, she would be a key factor in winning the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Known As Kagome

Kagome gazed coolly at the herd of followers that grouped around her target and her body tensed lightly with the urge to rush into battle. She would not, she was not Inu Yasha. It had taken her months to track him down let alone get this close to him. She would get her revenge of that she vowed.   
  
With sure confident steps she made her way towards the group, her very long black cloak swished around her figure hiding it from the many prying eyes that turned to her their wands raised. She stopped feet away from them and turned to look at their leader her eyes hidden form view.   
  
She barely flinched as one of his pawns limped over to her, her nose scrunched up in disgust, as his moldy scent of bile tickled her nose. She ignored him as he pointed his wand at her and bellowed out. "Who are you?" She scoffed at him as he let a bit of his meager magic seep into his wand making its tip light with power.   
  
She sneered at him as her nose hairs burned at the stench of his breath but looked past him to stare at his master. "Without your wands and meager magic you are just humans, and me? My kind? We kill humans like you." The cruel smirk that her lips pulled into sent shivers down the weaker wizards spines yet they hid it well.   
  
Voldemort held his hands out to his sides his wand dangling from his finger tips as he contemplated her words. "And what my dear are you? Werewolf? Vampire? Please do tell."   
  
She smirked her feet shifting in the dirt a so she had better ground as she slowly lifted her head to show off eerily bright blue eyes that shined with power. "Me? I am your worst nightmare and I have come for revenge." Her words were cold and layered with furry and hatred yet she did not move.   
  
Voldemort blinked almost innocently as he let his hands drop to his sides completely. " Revenge? What did I ever do to you my dear?" The mocking and feigned sincerity made her want to growl but she bit it back down.   
  
She let her icy cold gaze scan the crowd of humans that grouped behind the vile smelling man. They were weak and had to group in a herd in order to be strong. The man across from her was strong, his aura sang of his power and of his darkness. It revolted her as it crawled over her skin and tried to test her. She ignored it for now and once again returned her gaze to the crowd of mindless humans. She was taken aback by a single pair of eyes that stared at her from behind a mask.   
  
They were a deep green mixed with blue, they were resigned and appeared to be broken. They weren't she could see the fire and anger that lurked below the surface. It was apparent that he didn't want to be here yet it didn't matter. He was a pawn, she herself had been one once upon a time, but that did not matter. All that mattered today was that she got her revenge.   
  
She sifted lightly to the left and avoided the surprise spell that was shot at her and leveled the caster with a horrid glare. With a flick of her wrists the nameless masked figure fell to the ground dead. She then turned her gaze to the nameless man's master. "You killed my brother without a care and then you have one of your pawns try and kill me while my guard is down. You are pathetic and I will enjoy this." With that she launched herself at them her cloak falling to the ground revealing her figure.   
  
She was small obviously of Asian descent and was fit. Her body was covered in a weird leather like material and on her back was a long sheathless sword which she quickly used to deflect the barrage of spells that were flung her way. She smirked as she cut down four pawns in one swipe and stuck a defensive stance as they sated in awe at her.   
  
Voldemort stared at her in wonder, who or what was she that she could deflect spells with a sword? "What are you?" He glared as she smirked at him and shifted her grip on her sword and he quickly raised his wand. "Kill her!" He should have told them to stun her so he could figure her and her sword out but he was to mad to care. How dare this muggle insult him?   
  
Kagome grinned as a barrage of spells once again rained down on her and side stepped, dodged and deflected them with her sword and in return slashed and hacked her way through the mob of pawns and easily made her way towards their master who by now was weaving his way through the hordes of pawns. "Don't you dare run from me!" Her anger was quickly put on hold when from behind her shouts and war cries echoed. She spun on her heel and cursed under her breath as a horde of rebels descended down from the hills.   
  
"Fuck!" While she knew she could easily handle Voldemort and his crew, seeing as they were all firing from one direction, there was no way she could handle this mob as well. One she didn't want to hurt any of the rebels and two they were wild with anger and rage letting their wands fire spell after spell in the direction of their enemy, which also happened to be her direction as well.   
  
With all the chaos that was surrounding them she quickly lost sight of Voldemort as he scurried away like the rat that he was. So with a curse she turned on her heel and bound over to the rebels side and with a yell of. "I'm not the enemy." She easily fell in their ranks and helped them carve a way through the pawns.   
  
"You! Who are you?" She could barely hear the words over the chaos that surrounded them. She glanced to her left, reflecting a spell, and met a pair of jade green eyes. "An ally, now pay attention!" With that she twirled her way away from 'the boy who lived' and once again tossed herself into the fray pissed that her chance for revenge had gotten away.   
  
She hissed as a body slammed into her and knocked her to the ground. She shoved the body off of her and was ready to split it in half when the person cried out. "Stop! Please!" She paused and glanced down to meet green blue eyes widened with pure primal fear. She stared into those eyes and saw a flash of what she used to be inside them. She pulled her sword away from the boy but cried out as she was hit from behind by a spell. "Souta…" Her eyes closed as she fell forward her thoughts on her smiling brother that she would once again be reunited with.   
  
Draco Malfoy scrambled away from the body of the unknown woman and looked around his thoughts in a fray. It was pure chaos people were firing spell after spell not caring who it hit. As it was he had no idea where his father was, and deep down her hoped the man was dead, but more importantly he had no idea where Snape was. He glanced down at the unknown woman and his eyes widened when he realized she was still alive, she wasn't hit with the killing curse but a lower lever spell that knocked the one hit unconscious, and he knew it was one of Potter's lots spells because his lot aimed to kill.   
  
"Malfoy!" He jumped at the sound of his name and turned to face the caller. It was Snape! Snape was hiding behind a large tree as he shot off stunning spells. Most would call it cowardly but he was a very wanted man, he had killed Dumbledore, but in truth he had only done what had been asked of him by the man. It was all a plan, and yes he was a part of it but it didn't make the deeds they had done in the past year any less wrong and immoral.   
  
"Malfoy you git get over here!" He jumped to his feet but staggered over the young woman's sword. He paused as he glanced down at her and felt her magic call out to him for help. Normally he would have fled, leaving the woman to fend for her own, this was war. Yet he bit his lip and scooped up the young woman, rather roughly, and reached down to grab her sword just barely missing getting hit in the head with a spell and ran towards Snape.   
  
Once there he dropped the woman in an undignified heap at Snape's feet and ignored his flabbergasted gaze. "She saved me now lets go!" Snape though still in shock nodded and grabbed Malfoy's arm in an iron grip while he grabbed the young woman by her long lock not caring if he hurt her. They had to leave now!   
  
"SNAPE!" Both Snape and Malfoy turned to the outrage cry and flinched back when they saw who had called out. It was Harry Potter. They both recoiled from the look of pure rage on his face and before he could lift his wand and take revenge they were gone in a wisp of smoke.   
  
It was a rushed and botched apparition and because of that they slammed into the ground only yards away from the battle. Malfoy sat up his head ringing from the impact and gazed around. He jumped when Snape's pale face, with blood trickling down the side of his head, came into view and grabbed his arm and urgently pulled him to his feet. "We have to go now and be quiet." He quickly got to his feet be it a bit wobbly and once again was thwarted by the young woman's sword. He cursed as his foot throbbed in pain from hitting the handle of it and gasped as he was pulled to the ground by a harsh grip on his ankle.   
  
He couldn't have stopped the shocked cry that escaped him any more then he could the pained one when his face was slammed into the ground. He whimpered in pain as his arm was twisted behind his back painfully and his body was pressed into the ground by the brunt force of the female's weight. "Snape!" He quickly regretted his shout when she applied more pressure to his arm and leaned down her black locks falling in his gaze as her breath washed over his ear.   
  
"Friend or foe?" Her words were low and her voice cold. She knew the older male was watching her his with his silly wand pulled yet she ignored him for she knew who he was and what he was doing. This boy was an unknown and he was a pawn.   
  
Snape gazed at the scene in front of him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it to Kagome to go on a rampage and yes, it was justified her brother had been killed merely for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he had thought by now that she would have learned to think things through. As he took in the scene he heard rushed footsteps heading in their direction and cursed. They did not have time for this and he didn't care who she was nor who she was related to, he would not let her undo years of planning. "Kagome let him up we don't have time!"   
  
Kagome cursed under her breath as she let go of the boy under her and was once again on her feet. She glanced at Snape and nodded. "Go. I will stay and answer the questions." She curled her lip at him when he gave her the look. She was not daft nor was she a child, not anymore. "Rest assured your secret is safe with me. Until we meet again." With that she leaned down to grab her sword and met the gaze of the boy and offered him a small smile. "Good luck boy, you're going to need it. Rest assured you are not alone in your quest." With that she stood up fully and re-attached her sword to her back.   
  
Snape rolled his eyes as his God son gazed up in wonder at his God daughter. Leave it to her to capture hearts without even trying to let alone the one of the boy that was her God brother. With a grunt he leaned down to grab Malfoy by his arm and dragged him to his feet. "We need to leave now you can gawk at her later for I am sure we will cross paths again."   
  
Malfoy nodded and scrambled to his feet and let himself be pulled away from the scene but gasped as Snape raised his wand and tossed a curse out at the young woman. She took it and with a blood curdling scream fell to the ground just in time for Potter and he friends to see it.  _"Play along boy."_ The words were low and hissed into his ear and he quickly yet shakily raised his wand and shot off spells in their direction all the while making sure they would miss. The last thing he saw be they apparited away was Harry and his two cheerleaders stopping next to the girl know as Kagome to make sure she was still alive.   
  


-.- -.- -.-

  


Kagome groaned as she sat up her body screaming in pain she winced as she felt hands steady her yet blinked when she noticed that they were restraining her as well. She opened her deep blue eyes and once again met deep Jade ones and a wand.

Harry glared down at the young woman who claimed to be an ally yet was spotted in the arms of Malfoy as they tired to escape yet Snape had turned on her. He had no idea what was going on and the chaos that was once on every side of him had died down. Once again Voldemort had gotten away but not unscratched. The field was littered with the fallen bodies of death eaters. Yet none of that mattered right now and he had to figure out who this woman was and where her loyalties laid. "Who are and whose side are you on?"

Kagome gazed back into his heated eyes with her own cool ones. "I am called Kagome and I am on no one's side but my own." She winced as the red head applied pressure to her arm. "Then you're one of them!" She growled low in her throat at the insult. "No, you fool! I would never side with one such as him!" She quickly closed her eyes and forced herself to clam. Once she was she opened her eyes again and spoke once more, her voice low and level. "I would never join him, he killed my brother."

Ron gasped lightly and loosened his grip on her a bit as did Hermione. He knew all to well the pain of losing a sibling but this was war. You trusted no one but yourself and maybe your best mates and that was a big maybe. He glanced at Harry for answers and was surprised that Harry was glaring at the young woman, then again in all brutal honesty Harry had no blood family left thus he did not know the pain of losing a sibling. Yes, he considered Harry a brother but blood was thicker than water. To lose a blood sibling, one who came from the same roots as you, that you grew up with since birth, it was crushing. Harry would never feel that pain but it was clear this woman did.

Harry glared at the woman who had insulted his best mate and confused the hell out of him but did nothing more. He knew her words were true yet at the same time he had been betrayed by those he had thought he could trust with his life and he had just met this woman. He had no reason to trust her, but he would listen to her and then go from there. "Then what is it you want? You told me you were an ally." She nodded. "I am, so long as we have the same goals we are allies." He narrowed his eyes his wand lowering a bit, it was clear she was giving him a reason to trust her. "And what goal would that be?"

Kagome smirked her lips drawing his attention. "The death of Voldemort." Her words were cold yet he lowered his wand nonetheless and gave her a small grin, he always was a very trusting boy and it seemed war had not killed that trait, at least not yet. But he was no fool either; he would trust her to a certain extent until he was given reason to do so otherwise. "Well then welcome to the team."

As she stood to her full height and graced him with a confident smile, that was more of a smirk then a smile, he had a feeling that she would bring with her a tide of change. That with her silent furry she would play a key part in winning this war. He could only hope he was right because this war had dragged on for far too long and he was growing weary. Maybe she would be the breath of fresh air that they needed to end it.

  



End file.
